


Prompt 5: Clothes Swap

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i wonder if i could just make a hero/villain relationship tag from all these, it just doesny populate when you type hero, prompts are made for starting points anyway, there is already one!, this is more body swap than clothes swap, this villain has shadow powers because i am incapable of giving main villains other powers, yet another hero x villain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Hero wakes up and is not bothered that its a different room but there is a tattoo on his arm is weird. he was pretty sure he would remember that since he didn't have any last time he was awake. A phone is ringing that is not his. does he answer it??
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 2





	Prompt 5: Clothes Swap

A phone alarm was going off. Hero was sure of it. He slowly fought off sleep. The alarm wasn’t his. Maybe his roommate’s?? Or...maybe his roommate brought someone home last night. The alarm was getting louder. Insisting it was 7:45am. He tore his eyes open and found the phone right in his face. Still a little bleary eyed. He squinted. His phone looked weird. The sheets looked weird. The whole room was weird. He froze. What the hell was going on. This was someone else's room. Someone else's phone. Shit. The phone went off again. He looked around. No one was coming to turn it off it seemed. It had been like 15 minutes. He was relieved he could turn it off from the lock screen. As he held the phone there was a tattoo on his arm. He felt his heart quicken. That was not his. It wasn’t new either. And oh god there was another on his bicep. He was hyper aware that his breaths were quick and shallow. Oh god. Was this a heart attack? Was he going to die? He wasn’t even himself? And then the phone rang. He literally jumped off the bed. He didn’t know if he should answer it. It wasn’t his phone. He didn’t like to answer his own phone. What was he supposed to do?? 

He finally agreed that answering the phone can prove good when it went to voicemail. His luck. Fine. hed listen to it right away-no. The caller called again. Oh god. They must be angry. They must know the phone's owner well tho. Hero was wracked with guilt and indecision; he missed that call too. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That's fine. Maybe they will leave a message this ti-no. A text. Short. Very cryptic. “Whoever has this phone please meet me at Salt Cafe.” oh no. They are mad. Someone must have taken their phone and somehow switched out their soul for his. He was being framed!! Hero stopped. This snowball of anxiety was new and not him. Well. honestly he looked down. No of him was him. He needed to breathe and focus. 

The text was from a number not a saved contact. He looked at it. His eyes widened. That was his phone number!?! Someone had his phone! And if he was lucky, the same person who had his body! In fact he might be in their body!! Yes. This was a solid lead. Or. a voice spoke up in the back of his head. It's the person that did this to you. And they are trying to lure you someplace. Hero shook his head. That was ridiculous. If someone did this to him they would likely already know where he was. What a silly thought. Buuuuttt. He was a little uneasy. He balled his fists to throw a few experimental punches. Drew upon whatever inner strength this body had and punched. 

Shadowy ribbons came off his arms. They hurled into the mirror. Shattering it. Hero stared mouth open at the tiny reflections of himself on the floor. He knew that power. He knew it well. It was Villain’s power. He was in Villain's body.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. I hope you laughed, i guess. i haven't read it since i posted it to tumblr like a week or two ago.


End file.
